


Cards and Letters

by ChibiGirl92



Category: Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Father's Day, Headcanon, headcanon fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiGirl92/pseuds/ChibiGirl92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a Father's Day Ficlet with Enzan and his dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cards and Letters

Of course the day he was here was THIS Day, it was already uncomfortable for Enzan to even enter this room while it was vacant. But with his dad sitting there, like he was some evil final boss with how intimidating he was, Enzan was obvious nervous. His original idea was to just put the envelope on his dad's desk and just leave, now he had to sneak the damned thing in there. He saw documents intended to be given to the man, eyes darting left and right, no one was around, that was good. Carefully, Enzan slipped the envelope between the papers, the weight should hold it in place. He walked off for his own work, he knew this would be awkward. 

\--- 

"Enter" Shuuseki answered as he looked at his paperwork, filling it out. A maid came in, holding the paper stack, the ones that needed to be together, stapled. 

"Here is your copies, all sorted and arranged Ijuiin-Sama" She said to him as they were set down, allowing her to bow. 

"Ah, Thank you" He said neutrally. She stood up Straight, and held out the white Envelope. 

"I had found this in them as well, intended for you" she said to him as he took the letter. Strange, he didn't recall anything that would have resulted in a letter. The maid left him as he started to open the envelope. It looked to be a card it seemed, making him raise an eyebrow. Pulling it out, he began to read it to himself. It was a rather interesting card, showing a Panther wearing a Blue Bow tie on it's neck and a panther cub next to it, looking like the "Father" was teaching it's youngling to hunt. 

"You're quiet, Stoic, and a bit of a Hardass when teaching me, but the most important thing you taught me..." It started on the front, causing him to snort softly in amusement, then open the card up to read the rest. 

"Is that you're proud no matter how you act" It finished. What a strange card, but from the first words, Shuuseki was more than aware this was from Enzan. He saw something hand written neatly under the card. 

"I don't get to say it a lot, if at all, but I appreciate what you do and have done for me, Happy Father's Day- Enzan" the man read it over more than a few times. It wasn't very noticeable, but he gave a slight hum and vague smirk. Enzan was a lot like him, it was awkward to talk to each other in person unless he was giving Enzan something to do. Hell, when WAS the last time they really had a conversation? He couldn't remember. Reaching out of his drawer, he pulled out a Dark Grey binder and opened it. In it were cards and letters, all from Enzan it looked. He turned to a new page, slipping the open card into it so he could read both sides when he wanted to. Gingerly, he read through the previous cards and letters with great interest. Some of these cards Enzan picked out were genuinely amusing, funny even, he had to hold back a couple snorts from some he re-read. When he finished and put it away, he grabbed a pen and a blank piece of paper, and started writing. 

\--- 

"Enzan-Sama" a voice said through the door. He looked up when a maid came in, he gave a light smile. He was doing his homework, she set down a plate with a cup of tea on it. 

"Thank you" He spoke softly, something caught his attention. He took it, it was another envelope. Oh great, did a maid see it and think it was for him? Enzan gave a defeated sigh as he set it down, but did notice on the other side, it said it was TO him, Odd. Opening it, Enzan read the first line, before almost dropping it in shock. Did his dad write BACK to him!? Taking a deep breath, he began to read the letter. Eyes scanning each word, it was surprising, his dad seemed so much friendlier in the letter than he usually was in person. Oh Dammit, now his eyes stung, which he wiped at them with a soft laugh. 

"That idiot" He said, though he sounded happy, arm still over his eyes. The letter was held close to his chest, he was still smiling. Finally, when he calmed himself down, He put the letter away. He went back to homework, his mood brightening much more too. 

\--- 

Hours passed like minutes, Enzan got up to stretch a little, deciding to take a small break and let his legs get some work. He went out of his own office, rubbing a little at his eyes. For a moment, he stopped, seeing his dad returning to his office. Just standing there, Enzan gave a slight smile. His dad didn't notice him, to wrapped up in reading over his paperwork. It was rather quick, but Enzan had walked briskly over, giving his father a tight hug. Pretty sure Enzan could SEE his dad's confused expression without looking at him as he pulled away. The man stayed quiet, an eyebrow raising at what had just happened. 

"Happy Father's Day Dad" He said as he returned to his office, leaving his dad to stand there, before gave a light smile before returning to his own office.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Shuuseki isn't a heartless bastard, and it's fun to explore with characters who don't get enough screentime! Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
